The present invention relates to an active ammunition element of the type composed of two charges arranged one behind the other.
An element of this type is disclosed, for example, in FRG-OS No. 3,416,787. The two charges have essentially the same diameter and each of them is disposed in a respective housing having stabilizing fins and, after actuation of a separate separating charge, each forms an independent projectile.
The prior art arrangement is not only complicated and requires much space and manufacturing costs, but also includes large amounts of dead weight which are ineffective at the target. These drawbacks become a factor in any kind of use so that there arises the urgent need for improvement.